


Rock Me

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rockstar AU, Smut, fangirl au, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a famous musician, and he has it all. Money, fans, food... well... he hasn't found love. The poor thing's never been kissed. All of that changes when he meets a fan named Dean Winchester, the winner of a contest to meet Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

“Thank you, Houston!” Castiel shouts into the microphone. The crowd’s cheering is enough to make a man deaf as he heads backstage, pulling out his ear plugs and tossing them to the floor.  
“Great show, Cas!” a sound guy compliments.  
Castiel can’t hide his smirk. “Thanks, uh… fella.” He makes it backstage and goes into his dressing room, immediately popping open a bottle of red wine and taking a swig straight from it.  
There’s a knock on the door. Castiel call’s in his gruff voice,  
“Come in.”  
The door opens, and standing there is a young boy with Cas’s manager, Brad. He’s wearing a plaid shirt over a grey v neck, and over all of this, a green military jacket. He has spring green eyes, light freckles, and tan hair styled up in a way similar to Cas’s, except much shorter. He’s wearing this stupid grin, which would normally annoy Cas, but for some reason, on this boy, it’s incredibly endearing.  
“Who’s the kid?” Cas asks. He notices heavy combat boots poking from beneath the boy’s tattered jeans.  
“This is Dean Winchester,” Brad replies. “He’s the kid who won the contest.”  
Dean glares at Brad, informing, “I’m seventeen.”  
“Sorry,” Brad lies. He pats Dean on the shoulder before leaving the room.  
Castiel takes a step towards Dean, holding out his hand and greeting, “Hi, I’m Castiel.”  
Dean shakes his hand, and laughs, “As if I don’t know who you are. You’re my hero!”  
“Aw, stop it. You’ll make me blush,” Castiel responds. He looks the boy up and down, and unconsciously licks his chops. “So, did you enjoy the show?”  
“I sure did!” Dean replies excitedly. “Can I just say… I think you’re one of the best minds of this generation.” He reddens, and then adds, “Not to be weird or anything.”  
Castiel walks past Dean, shutting the door. “Don’t worry about it.”  
Dean gulps as he watches Castiel cross the room, shirtless, with his tattoos on full display. The robin on his hip peering out curiously, and the precise inscription across his chest making his collarbones and pecs look even daintier than they normally are. The bottle of red wine swishes inside its container in Cas’s large hand as he swings it to and fro, finally setting it down on the table.  
Dean, finally building up courage, steps towards Castiel and grabs his shoulders, confiding, “Cas I… I want to have sex with you.”  
Castiel, only 21 and fairly innocent… was actually a virgin. No matter how many sound guys wanted to fuck him up the ass, no matter how many teenaged girls creamed their panties to his pictures… nothing could change the fact that he’d never had sex, never even been kissed.  
“Oh,” Castiel replies.  
“I want to fuck your brains out,” Dean growls. He takes off his jacket, and then removes his plaid shirt and tee, his necklace with the strange devil like symbol on the bottom glistening a ray of light onto his skin. He then undoes Castiel’s belt, sliding it through the loops. He taps Cas’s ass with the belt with a grin before tossing it to the side. He tugs down Castiel’s leather pants, leaving him in his blue and black briefs. He strokes his hand across Cas’s notable bulge, cupping his balls and giving them a slight squeeze. He then takes off his own pants and steps out of his black boxer briefs. He pulls Castiel’s briefs to his ankles, and slams the older man against the wall, kissing and sucking on his neck.  
Castiel moans, and reaches around to grab Dean’s ass, exploring the skin. He then grips it with both hands, digging his nails in lightly. He moves his hands all over Dean’s broad, muscled back as Dean licks the lettering inked onto Cas’s skin.  
Castiel rubs his hips up into Dean’s, and the two feel each other get hard. Dean wraps a large hand around the base of Cas’s cock, and then brings his hand up to the head, then pulling it back down to the bottom of the shaft. Castiel whimpers as his hips automatically buckle forward further into Dean. Dean tickles the head with his pointer finger, and then gives the top part a gentle squeeze.  
Cas cries out as he comes, and Dean narrowly avoids the stream. He winks at Castiel and orders,  
“Get onto the ground.”  
“No,” Castiel replies. Dean looks surprised, but relieved when Castiel adds, “Let’s do it on the table instead.”  
Castiel lies prone, his hips raised into the air. Dean, kneeling behind him, traces the outside of Cas’s asshole with his pointer finger affectionately.  
“You’re so pretty,” Dean gushes. He takes out a condom, unwrapping it and squeezing himself into the plastic. He lubes up one finger and carefully inserts it, feeling the warmth of Castiel all around him. “So warm, fuck.” He inserts another, and with some hard work, and a lot of lubricant, Castiel is finally ready to take Dean- all six and a half inches of him.  
Dean pets himself, spreading out the lubricant among his cock. He scoots up closer to Cas and slips in, letting out a shaky breath as he pushes through the tight ring of muscle.  
Castiel cries out in both pain and pleasure, his entire body feeling as though it’s being split in half, and on fire, at the same time. His eyes tear up, but he wipes the water off on his hands. He manages to choke out,  
“Harder.”  
Dean pulls out and then jams back in. Castiel grunts, and reaches a hand down to his unbearably hard dick, jerking himself off harshly as Dean slams in and out of him. Castiel is the first to come, shrieking as he comes, and wiping it up with his nearby shirt. Dean comes after, and finally brings himself out of Castiel, falling over next to him, exhausted. The two cuddle on the table, and end up falling asleep naked in each other’s arms.  
When Castiel wakes, he’s disappointed to see that Dean is gone. So are his clothes. Maybe he just went to the bathroom?  
Castiel stands, groaning as his ass is cramped with searing pain. He limps around the small room, putting on his briefs and starting towards the door, to see a note taped to it. It says in a tiny, scrawled handwriting,  
“Dear Castiel,  
Last night was amazing. I know you’re a virgin, so I just wanted to give that to you. I know that, realistically, we probably wouldn’t work…”  
Cas’s heart drops.  
“But who gives a damn? I bet you were told being a musician wasn’t a good career choice. Anyways, if you think it’s worth a shot, call me.  
\- Dean Winchester 666-437-8390.  
Castiel makes it to the phone, slowly dialing the number. He waits, his heart pounding in his chest as he anticipates Dean’s voice.  
“Hello?”  
“Dean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics!
> 
> follow my fanfiction blog! - www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


End file.
